Bella Shattered Silence
by Italian-Rose-xxx
Summary: Bella is the daughter of Anna and she turns into a terrible monster at the darkness. Just what is wrong with Bella and why are these demons plauging HER? Rated T for violence/gore, but the rating might go down.


**Bella (Shattered Silence)**

**Title: - Bella **

**Category:- Games**

**Sub-category:- Silent Hill**

**Genre: - Supernatural/Family (subject to change)**

**Summary: - Isabella Jensen's mother, Anna, has blindly followed the cult since she was a young girl. Bella is twelve years old, the perfect age to be recruited into the cult. **

**However, Bella transforms into a terrible monster the first sign of darkness. Fearing she will be burned, she keeps this terrible secret from her mother, and this makes her feel isolated from the rest of the already desolate town. **

**One day, Bella decides that the only way to solve this mystery surrounding her is to brave the dark one's wrath alone, and speak with the dark one, to try and figure out what's wrong with her.**

**Author's Note: - I must say, I love writing about Bella. Bella is a character that is very close to my heart, perhaps because she is the first OC character that I have put some thought into writing about. **

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything. Silent Hill belongs to its respective owners, Konami and Christophe Gans, not I. **

**

* * *

**

Bella.

Chapter One.

Isabella Jensen knelt in the centre of the Silent Hill church, her pale hands clasped. Beside her, her mother Anna knelt in exactly the same position. Christabella, the leader of the cult, tall and powerful in a lavender dress, placed her calm-inducing hands on the child's forehead and began chanting to her softly.

"Dear God, please bless this child as she enters into the church of your faithful," Christabella chanted. "Grant that she may forever serve and please you."

Bella closed her eyes against the hundreds of black pupils that stared down at her. After another few chants that made no sense, Bella heard Christabella say: - "Rise now, Isabella, daughter of Anna, grand-daughter of Elinore, you are one of us now."

Bella felt Christabella lift her hands from her head and she and her mother rose to soft applause. Looking up, Bella saw the painting of the burning witch, Jennifer Carroll. The First Burning. Bella remembered being five the first time she saw that picture. She remembered asking her mother why the town had burned Jennifer Carroll in the first place. "She was a witch," Anna had said. "The people here have to burn witches because if they don't, the apocalypse will come."

Bella remembered being in bed that night, unable to sleep because she was dreaming, or should that be nightmaring? Was that even a word? About Jennifer Carroll and her black cloak and broom. She dreamt that the witch came and put a terrible curse on her. She imagined how much it must hurt, the fire on your skin. Bella never liked fire after that.

"Congratulations, Isabella," her father, Marcus said, putting his arm around her mother's shoulders, and inviting her into the hug as well. Bella lent her head against his chest. _**I wish he would call me Bella, like momma. **_She thought.

"I hope you do us proud, Isabella, proud just like your mother has done us proud," said Elinore, her grandmother.

"Yes, grandmamma, I will do my best," said Bella, inwardly wishing more people would call her Bella.

"There's light outside, momma," she said, noticing it for the first time. "Let us go outside. Please, momma?''

"You go, Bella, but you remember to be safe and to come back at the first sign of darkness, when you see the birds flocking."

Bella nodded a yes and walked out of the church.

As she down the stone steps and into the foggy, desolate town of Silent Hill, Bella thought about her mother and the special relationship they shared. They were alike in looks. Bella was tall and willowy, with auburn red hair that fell curled to her shoulders. Her skin was pale and sallow, her eyes soot-black. She and her mother were so alike, people joked that maybe they were twin sisters instead of mother and daughter.

Bella trusted her mother more than anyone else. Anna always protected her and looked out for her. She loved her mother more than life.

But she still couldn't tell her of her secret. She couldn't tell her that she transformed into a terrible monster at the first sign of darkness. She couldn't tell her that her face contorted and her body became stronger and she wanted, no _lusted _to kill innocent people, to bring blood and hate and gore down upon the people she was supposed to respect and worship, everyone but her mother.

Bella couldn't remember the first time she had transformed. She thought it must have been around when she was five, because the memory of Jennifer Carroll was burned in her mind, and that's when she decided she couldn't tell her mother.

Bella sometimes wished she could tell her mother. She wished she lived in a town where there were no witches and no demons. It was a witch that had done this to the town. Bella remembered asking her mother when she was seven. "It was the work of a witch," Anna had said. Bella was asked not to mention it any further, so she didn't.

Bella sucked on a piece of her long red hair as she walked. Her eyes surveyed the fog covered town. Of course, Bella couldn't know that outside this town, there was another Silent Hill, a one that was bright, yet dead at the same time.

"Join not the other's child, they are deceivers, they are dammed." Bella looked up to see Dahlia Gillespie, mother of the witch they called "Alessa" looking at her with pity in her eyes. Bella turned, not able to bear it, the coldness in Dahlia's eyes, and she walked away.

She thought of how much it must have hurt Dahlia to have given up her child. _**She deserves it, **_She thought. _**Alessa was a witch. **_

_**Would you so understand if your momma burned you? **_Another niggling voice in the back of her head spoke up. _**Would you?**_

_**My momma loves me, **_Bella fought against the voice. _**And besides, I am not a witch. I am a daughter of God, a faithful. I have survived the Apocalypse**_

_**You are a fool, Isabella. A fool whose eyes have been turned from the truth by lies. **_

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" Bella exclaimed aloud, before she looked up to see the crows flocking around her, their wings almost touching her red hair. Then she heard the siren.

"Dear God, no!" Bella screamed as she felt her transformation start to take place. She knew getting to the church was a no-go, so, she ran to hid in the alley, where her mind was lost to the demon.

_**(Author's Note:- This is in Demon-Bella's POV, not Normal-Bella)**_

It breathed, exuberant. Its eyes flashed, beneath its helmet, and its hand's were terrible claws. It was hungry, it wanted blood. Cultist's blood. It wanted to hurt, to kill, to maim, injure. It was going to kill it some cultists.

Demon-Bella made its way out of the alley, to the church, looking for anyone who had escaped its grasp. Nobody had. Frustrated, it let out a roar of indignation and folded its arms.

_**Get out of my mind, demon. Go burn in the fires of Hell where you belong. **_

_**Oh, so we are to have a battle of **__**wills, are we, dearest Isabella? You forget I command your body until the darkness lifts. What are you to do, call your momma? She will as soon burn you as a witch as Jennifer Carroll, or Alessa Gillespie. You wish to call her, or shall I? **_

The demon opened its mouth and started to call, its voice very like Bella's.

"Momma?"

_**No, please, do as you wish, but do not call my momma. I am yours. **_

_**You are always mine, Isabella, you are always mine.**_

But just as it said this, the darkness was lifted, and Demon-Bella was lost, pushed back to the mind of the girl it resided in.

"Dear Lord, I must get to my momma, so we can pray!" Bella exclaimed loudly, nibbling on her already broken nails. She grabbed a piece of her long, auburn hair and sucked on it, getting instant comfort from the sucking and swallowing motion.

Bella wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, and made her way to the church, where her mother caught her up in her arms.

"Dearest Bella, oh, I thought you had been lost to the fiend!"

"I am fine, momma. I was not attacked."

"Why did you not come to the church as I told you?" Bella hesitated, but Anna did not wait for an answer. "No matter, you are safe now, come kneel in the church of God and pray for all our souls to be released from this Hell."

As Bella fell to her knees once more and felt her mother hold her shoulders, she felt a strange tingling, a voice that told her she was not safe here. But she pushed it to the back of her mind, and continued to pray.

**That's the end of Chapter One. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review. It makes me go :-).**

**I hope you like the character of Bella. If there's anything you don't like about it, please, by all means, let me know. I respect everyone here and everyone's opinion. However, I don't want someone saying:- "Blah, it was shit, you can't write." **

**Please don't, it's just extremley disrepectful. Tell me why you didn't like it, and tell me why you did.**

**Xox, huggles forever,**

**Italian-Rose, xox**


End file.
